Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra and his sister, Natalie Kabra make up one of the teams in the race for The 39 Clues. His family are the leaders of the Lucian Branch. Personality Ian is fourteen, and is described in the 39 Clues books as being extremely good-looking. He has tan skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. He has a British accent and dresses in fine clothing (suits, Armani shirts, etc.). He sometimes acts older than his current age (14), but sometimes he can be immature. Ian Kabra is Natalie Kabra's older brother, and presumes he is also in charge of her. He has a crush on Amy Cahill but he won't admit it, even to himself. He knows that to the world, he has it all. However, he always tried to please his mother, until he realized what his mother was. Family * Vikram Kabra - Father * Isabel Kabra - Mother * Natalie Kabra - Sister * Jane Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt * Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle * Luke Cahill- Great x22 Grandfather * Katherine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt * Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt * Gideon Cahill- Great x 23 Grandfather * Olivia Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother Appearances ''The Maze of Bones It is his first appearance in the book, he accepted the challenge of finding the 39 clues. He appears in a scene where he tricks Amy that he poisoned her brother- Dan- and that he (Ian) has the antidote. Amy gives him the lead in hopes of getting the "antidote" and Ian escapes. He then appears in the Maze of Bones with his sister. They attempt to knock out Amy and Dan with a dart gun, but Alistair tackles the Kabras and gives the Cahill siblings enough time to escape. One False Note The Kabras capture Amy and Dan on their yacht and try to get their lead. When they realize that the Cahills do not have the lead with them, the Kabras dump the Cahill sibs. They next appear holding Dan and Amy hostage. Ian plays a certain piece composed by Mozart thinking that it will lead them to the clue since they found out that Amy and Dan looked it up on the Internet. The piece that the Kabras got was different from the genuine one that the Cahills got. One note contains a booby trap. The piano where Ian played the piece exploded because of the booby trap, and the Kabras got knocked out. The Sword Thief ''Ian ''suggests forming an alliance with Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh. They accept, and the five work together, tracing the clues to a man named Hideyoshi,using Ian's coin. Throughout the alliance, Ian and Am appear to be falling for one another, but that ends when he betrays Amy and Dan by leaving them on a cave when they trusted him. Afterwards, Amy has a hard time getting over Ian, and there are hints he appears to have had genuine affection for her, but chose the clues instead. The Black Circle They sent Irina to stop Amy and Dan getting the clue in Russia. In Too Deep ''Ian Kabra ''was on the boat when Isabel threatened to feed Amy to the sharks The Viper's Nest When Ian and Isabel are in the airport Ian says "They're asking for it, Heaven forbid they listen to the brains of the outfit..." "And that would be?" Isabel said. "Well, the sister, Amy..." "He felt a smile creeping upon his face" is what the bbook says, then his mother asks him about it and he says he blushes. Also Ian was very concerned about the green liquid he snatched from Amy and Dan in the first book, He was nervous when his mother wanted to give it to Amy and Dan. [[Into the Gauntlet|''Into the Gauntlet]] Just like the other competitors, he also gave his clue to save his loved ones. Black Book of Buried Secrets In The Black Book of Buried Secrets it is said that he can make rich old ladies buy pieces of art that other people would not want. With Vikram and the other major Lucian leaders in hiding, it is possible that Ian, along with Natalie, may become the new leaders of the Lucian branch. Talents Ian is said to be as smart as a supercomputer, though lacking a bit in common sense. This was mentioned by his sister. Ian in his school's star polo player. He secretly gave Jonah Wizard a clue that was never mentioned in any 39 Clues book. Online ''Mission 10: End Game '' Ian and Natalie have both become Madrigals. Natalie tests you with codes. Ian has his own CliqueMe. Cards Ian's main card is Card 178. Known Clues In Book Six it is confirmed that Ian and Natalie have one clue: Gold. In Book One they are confirmed to be Lucians, like Benjamin Franklin so they know the clue is an anagram of resolution: Iron Solute In Book Three before their betrayal of Amy, Dan, and Alistair, the alliance found that the clue is Gold, then right before betraying them, Amy and Dan tricked the Kabras into thinking the hint was to lead them to "Lake Tash" which they thought was supposedly in Kyrgyzstan, sending them off on a wild goose chase. In Book Five they are protecting an Lucian clue from Amy and Dan, the Holts and NRR: 1 gram melted Amber. They failed at this, however. In Book Ten, after shooting Natalie, Isabel forces Ian to touch the vial, and then Ian sees the Serum Formula: 1 portion=1ounce. Also he somehow found out that that everyones clues equaled up 38 (the remaining clue was the formula recipe). Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Black Circle Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Multiples Category:Madrigal Category:Mission 8 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep